


grant him one last choice

by minty (mintyyfresh)



Series: minty tries Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), house arrest arc but make it angsty, i guess, no beta we die like quackity in every single tales from the smp smh, phil and technos friendship makes me wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyyfresh/pseuds/minty
Summary: He was suddenly reminded why they called him the Angel of Death. His face was red, fists clenched; though he was shorter than Techno, he commanded a presence that was as tall as a house. In every aspect of the word, he looked positively dangerous.But looking in Phil’s eyes, shimmering with fury and the glint of unshed tears, Techno felt his heart warm.He was looking at his oldest friend.His most loyal friend.His only friend.And he steeled himself for the difficult conversation about to take place, because he knew in that moment that he would never let the man in front of him be caged.Not now, not ever.-----Techno's around when Tubbo shows up to send Phil to house arrest. He's not letting his friend be taken that easily.(Febuwhump Day 5: "Take me instead")
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, not shippy tho obv
Series: minty tries Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174757
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	grant him one last choice

**Author's Note:**

> Out of order, but hey, welcome back to my Febuwhump! Here's the second work I did for it. Title is from "How to Save a Life" by the Fray.
> 
> To clarify, nothing in this story is remotely shippy at all. As far as I know, both creators are fine with fanworks as long as they're not shippy nor shoved in their faces, and this meets both criteria. Obviously, if I find that those boundaries have changed, this will be taken down immediately. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support, and I hope you enjoy!

"I'm sorry, Phil."

The boy's words were too big for his mouth, and he stood tall, though being shorter than all the adults around him. The President of New L'Manberg. The child in a suit two sizes too large, the child who needed his cabinet to help him tie his tie for the first three weeks of his presidency. A kid.

A kid forcing Phil away from all he loved. 

Techno’s mouth was sour.

"No," Phil said, feet stumbling backwards, "no, Tubbo, you can't take me away. This is my home, Tubbo. I haven't done anything wrong." 

"I'm sorry, it's just protocol," the boy answered curtly. 

"Please, Tubbo," Phil said, slightly more frantic. "I can't be kept inside for long. I can't—my wings, Tubbo. I can't be stuck inside a house. I can't." 

"Phil, there's nothing I can do." 

“Tubbo, please!”

And that's where Techno had to step in. 

He knew Phil could handle himself. He knew Phil hated it when he fought his battles for him, when he inserted himself in places he didn't need to be. But Techno didn't care. Hearing that edge to his friend's voice, panicking at the prospect of being locked up like a bird in a cage?

Yeah, absolutely not. 

"Sorry, Tubbo, but he's with me," Techno grunted, feet crunching through the snow as he entered the scene. "Phil, get behind me."

"Mate," Phil growled. "What did I say about you putting yourself in harm's way for me? Go back inside. I'm dealing with this." Techno scoffed. 

"Phil, you are absolutely not dealing with this. Let me handle it." He turned his attention to the boy almost a head shorter than him, watching the back and forth bemusedly. 

"Your government has no right to take Phil into custody," Techno sneered. "Now get off my land, or I'll make you." 

Tubbo did not waver. 

"Techno, he has committed crimes against our nation that he needs to be punished for," the boy replied. "As have you, but we'll get to you later. I am leaving with that man." Techno's fists clenched, a thrum running through his veins, begging for carnage. It would be so easy, just one swipe, the boy's blood splattering across the snow,  _ blood for the Blood God _ —

No. Techno shook himself out of the spiral. He was retired. He wasn't doing violence anymore, he promised himself that. He would get out of this with words, or he wouldn't get out of it at all.

"He's winged, Tubbo. House arrest would be the worst possible punishment. That's just cruel." Tubbo smiled grimly.

"That tends to be the point, yeah?" 

Techno steeled himself, then let out a slow breath. 

"I don't want to fight you, but you're making it pretty hard on yourself here, man," Techno muttered. Tubbo stared him directly in the eyes. 

"Either Phil leaves with me, or you do."

Techno raised an eyebrow. An idea was poking its head out of a little spot in his brain.

"Wait...that's an option?" Tubbo shrugged. 

"Well, you're both literal war criminals, yeah? I don't have a problem with putting you in his place, you've done arguably worse to us," he answered, waving a hand around. Techno opened his mouth to speak, but a voice behind him beat him to it.

“Techno…” Phil’s tone was dangerous. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.” Techno pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I have to. I’m sorry, Phil.”

“No, you don’t.” Phil grabbed Techno’s shoulder and pulled him back so they were face to face. “I’m not letting you do this for me, mate. I can’t lose you.” His voice cracked slightly on the last word, and his eyes were wild like an animal’s. Techno patted him on the shoulder awkwardly. 

“It’ll be fine, old man. Technoblade never dies, remember?” He turned back to the President, ignoring the choked protests of the man behind him.

Tubbo furrowed his brow. He took a moment to fiddle with the cufflinks on his oversized suit.

“I assume you’ve come to a decision.” 

“No, we fucking haven’t!” Techno shot Phil a glare.

“Yes, we have.” 

Tubbo raised an eyebrow. “Are you planning on letting me know?” Techno gritted his teeth.

“Tubbo, take me instead.” 

Tubbo shrugged. “Fine by me.”

“No, it’s not fucking fine!” Phil strode forward and shoved Tubbo back. “You’re not bringing in Technoblade. I don’t give a fuck. C’mon, kid, let’s go. Take me to your goddamn house arrest.” Tubbo raised up his hands in surrender. 

“Hey, this looks like something you two have to work out. I’m happy with either one of you, but I’ll tell you right now, I’m leaving here with somebody.” Phil whirled around to look Techno in the face. 

He was suddenly reminded why they called him the Angel of Death. His face was red, fists clenched; though he was shorter than Techno, he commanded a presence that was as tall as a house. In every aspect of the word, he looked positively dangerous. 

But looking in Phil’s eyes, shimmering with fury and the glint of unshed tears, Techno felt his heart warm. 

He was looking at his oldest friend.

His most loyal friend.

His only friend. 

And he steeled himself for the difficult conversation about to take place, because he knew in that moment that he would never let the man in front of him be caged. 

Not now, not ever. 

“Phil, stand down,” Techno said, words soft. “Please.”

Something tender flashed in Phil’s eyes for a moment, but was quickly replaced with a withering anger. 

“We talked about this,” Phil growled. “I don’t need you to fuckin’...to  _ sacrifice _ yourself for me, Techno. No way in hell am I letting you take this fall.”

Techno felt something crack inside his chest.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Phil,” Techno said grimly. “But I can’t just do nothing, knowing that I can take your place.” He paused for a moment, then added, “You’d do the same for me.”

Phil took a breath, and hastily swiped his eyes. “I would, mate. Of course I would. That’s why I can’t let you do this.”

“No, Phil, that’s why I  _ have _ to do this,” Techno argued. God, this would be so much easier if he just gave in, just killed the kid again and moved on. But he promised himself he wouldn’t.

He really wished he hadn’t made that promise. 

Techno was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize Phil was walking past him towards Tubbo. He whipped around and stalked in front of him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he barked. Phil matched his scowl.

“What does it fucking look like, Techno?” he hissed. “I’m keeping you safe. I’m not losing another one of you boys.” Phil’s wavering voice betrayed his concern that he tried so heavily to mask. Techno closed his eyes tight, stomach clenching at the thought of what he had to do. 

Techno pulled out his bow. From the quiver on his back, he gripped a single arrow.

Phil’s face paled. “Techno?” Tubbo stumbled backwards, nearly tumbling to the ground in his haste.

Tubbo didn’t want to be near him when he had a bow. Techno smiled humorlessly. That made sense.

And though his chest was tight, Technoblade nocked an arrow. 

“I’m not going to say it again,” Techno said, the words cold and bitter on his tongue. “Stand. Down.”

And in that moment, Techno hated Phil. He didn’t back off, he didn’t go inside, he didn’t protect himself, he let his worry for Techno get in the way of his own safety. It was all the things he loved about him. It was all the things that made him Techno’s best friend. 

Right now, it was the worst quality a loved one could have. 

“You know I can’t do that, Tech,” Phil said quietly, despair radiating off of his features. 

Techno closed his eyes. “I know,” he breathed. “That’s why I’m going to make you.”

He let the bowstring slip from his fingers, an arrow striking Phil in the left shoulder. 

Phil scoffed. “Mate, it’s going to take more than one arrow to stop me.” 

And then time slowed down. 

Phil’s muscles slacked. His jaw dropped so sluggishly that it was almost funny. 

“What did you do?” Phil’s words slurred together. He went to take a step forward, but he was like a fly trapped in amber; the man’s body strained, but he moved as if fighting through molasses with every motion.

He didn’t get far.

“Arrows tipped with potion of the Turtle Master.” Techno’s voice was even as he answered, but the somber look in his eyes betrayed how his heart was sinking in his chest. “I’m sorry, Phil. It’ll wear off in an hour. You’ll be too slow to stop me.”

Techno turned to Tubbo, and nodded at him. “Take me away, government.” He let himself be wrapped in the netherite chains, let himself be led away by the boy. And he knew, in every ounce of his body, that he had made the right choice. 

He pretended to not hear Phil’s muted sobs as he left his home for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Check out my first Febuwhump fic if you liked this one, or check out my other SBI fics in the series! They're all unconnected, but I sure do love me some SBI angst ;) I'd recommend my story "captured ghosts" if you liked this one, that also has Phil and Techno angst!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I read every single comment, and they genuinely mean the world to me.
> 
> Also, i just got a twitter! @mintyyfreshtwt, come and say hi!
> 
> Wishing you the best, reader! Have a great day/night!


End file.
